


Ride the Butterfly

by OnTheTurningAway



Series: Mating Games - 2014 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Humor, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheTurningAway/pseuds/OnTheTurningAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turns out, Stiles says ridiculous things when he's had too much to drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride the Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> This bit of drunken silliness was written for the third Mating Games bonus challenge, for the prompt **Out of Context D &D quotes**.

  


The bouncer grabbed Stiles underneath his arms and practically carried him to the exit of the club.

"He with you?" he asked a visibly frustrated Scott, who was leaving a heated message for someone on his cell phone.

"Scotty!" Stiles shouted. "Scotty, my brother, my pal. Where have you been?"

The bouncer rolled his eyes and gave Stiles a little shove. Stiles stumbled, practically falling into Scott's arms.

Scott gave the bouncer an apologetic smile, then turned to Stiles. "What the hell, Stiles? You were supposed to be right behind me!"

"Scotty Scott Scott," Stiles slurred. He slung his arm over Scott's shoulder and whisper-shouted into his ear. "Don't be mad, Scotty. I have news!"

"Whatever, Stiles. Let's get you home."

"Yeah, but Scottttttt," Stiles said. He drew the words out, blowing alcohol soaked breath over Scott's face.

"Shit, Stiles," Scott said, shifting to bear more of Stiles' weight. "Stay away from open flames until you sober up, man."

Scott bundled Stiles into the passenger side of the Jeep, then walked around and got into the driver's seat. Stiles' head flopped against the headrest and he smacked his dry lips together.

"You okay?" Scott asked, then put a bottle of water up to Stiles' mouth. "Here, drink this."

Stiles downed the water in messy gulps, eyes drooping shut as he dripped more than half of it down the front of his shirt.

"So," Scott said. "What happened in there after I left?"

"Good news or bad news?" Stiles asked sleepily.

"Definitely good," Scott answered.

"I kissed Danny," Stiles said with a goofy smile. "Right after I asked him if I could [ride his giant butterfly](http://outofcontextdnd.tumblr.com/post/83863250941/can-i-ride-the-giant-butterfly)."

Scott snorted out a laugh. "What does that even mean?"

"I don't know man, but it worked!" Stiles said, giggling to himself.

"Yeah? Way to go!" Scott said. "What's the bad news, then?"

In an instant, Stiles' expression changed to something much more somber. "Dude, the bouncer said [I'm not allowed to give lap dances anymore](http://outofcontextdnd.tumblr.com/post/83476825970/were-not-allowed-to-give-lap-dances-anymore)."

Scott didn't even try to hold back a grin. "That's probably for the best, bro."

Scott patted Stiles' knee and made sure Stiles' seat belt was firmly in place before starting the Jeep. "Hey, are you with me? Tell me what happened with Danny."

"Mmmm, Danny," Stiles murmured. He touched his fingers to his lips before his head lolled to the other side and smacked against the window.

"Don't worry about it, buddy," Scott said, slowly pulling out of the parking lot and heading towards the Stilinski's house. "You can tell me all about it in the morning."


End file.
